Pintores Novatos
by George187
Summary: Un one-shot sobre 2 de mis héroes de Eee, Maicol y Mike deben pintar el salón del Rey Óleo, pero un error los mete en problemas.


**Pintores Novatos**

**-Saludos humanos, aquí su amigo George187 con uno de mis muchos one-shots sobre mis héroes de Eee, Maicol el Humano y Mike el Hovat.**

**Maicol:-Viva, por fin una historia que se centre en nosotros.**

**-One-shot Maicol, no te hagas ilusiones.**

**Maicol:-Bueno, lo que importa es que tendré mi propio one-shot sin Finn o Fionna, yo soy héroe de Eee y tu OC favorito.**

**-Ya, no presumas, bueno, a empezar.**

Era una tarde alegre en la Tierra de Eee, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y 2 chicos disfrutaban en uno de los reinos más coloridos de ese continente llamado el Reino de Color.

-Parte baja de la novena entrada, el bateador se acerca al plato.-dijo un chico de 13 años, piel morena y pelo negro cubierto por una gorra blanca y orejas de zorro, ojos azules, camisa manga larga azul, pantalón beige sujetados por un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de M y unos zapatos negros; su nombre es Maicol y es el único humano en Eee y con usa un exoesqueleto bajo su ropa ya que a los 11 años se rompió todos los huesos, pero posee una inteligencia avanzada para su edad.

-El lanzador se acerca al montículo, la multitud lo ovaciona ya que tiene una buena racha de strikes.-presumió un lagarto-dinosaurio de escamas verdes, caparazón liso negro, garras, una cola larga y ojos reptilianos amarillos; su nombre es Mike el Hovat, un reptil con el poder de estirarse y transformarse en dinosaurios aunque tiene un cerebro que es en realidad una pelota de goma, es el mejor amigo de Maicol.

-No presumas Mike, yo también soy buen bateador.-dijo Maicol con un bate y en posición de bateo.

-Bueno, el lanzador se prepara y lanza una imparable.-dijo Mike lanzando una pelota de béisbol, Maicol batea bien fuerte lanzándola lejos.

-Se va, se va, se fue.-dijo Maicol viendo lo lejos que iba la pelota, pero por desgracia… CRASH… se rompe una ventana del palacio.-Oh rayos, estamos en problemas.

-Vamonos de aquí.-los dos amigos se iban a retirar pero un soldado de piel color blanco y un uniforme militar los detiene.

-Ustedes vienen conmigo.-dijo el soldado, el soldado se lleva a los 2 chicos dentro del palacio y los lleva a la sala del trono, ahí encontraron a un hombre de 40 años de piel amarilla, barba blanca, un traje anaranjado y una corona de oro con un zafiro en medio.-Rey Óleo, aquí están los responsables.

-Maicol, Mike.-dijo el Rey sin mostrar enojo.- ¿Pero qué acaban de hacer? Han roto mi ventana.

-Lo sentimos señor.-se disculpó Maicol.-Estábamos jugando, le pagaremos la ventana, Mike, mi billetera.-Mike mete su mano en su boca y saca una billetera y se la da a Maicol.-Solo tengo 5 dólares.

-No me pagaran la ventana, pero si recibirán un castigo.

-¿Nos va a fusilar?-dijo Mike tragándose la billetera de nuevo.

-No, eso sería muy drástico, síganme.-el rey se lleva a los 2 chicos a un pasillo y les muestra una puerta.-Lo que harán es pintar mi salón de trofeos.

-Eso no parece complicado.-dijo Maicol.

-Pero una advertencia.-les entrega 2 botes de pintura.-Está pintura es totalmente permanente, si detecto pintura en tan solo 1 cosa que no sea pared, tomaré medidas más drásticas.-amenazó el rey.

-No se preocupe.-dijo Maicol algo nervioso, el Rey Óleo solo se pone así si algo muy grave pasa.-Haremos todo bien.

-Bueno, tengo una reunión importante con el Reino Luz/Sombra, volveré en unas horas y espero que hayan completado la tarea.-dijo el rey y luego le habla al soldado.-Whiteman, traen el carruaje.

-Si señor.-dijo el soldado, y luego ambos se van dejando al humano y al hovat solos; luego los 2 amigos entran al salón.

-Mike.-dijo Maicol recibiendo un "mande".-El rey tiene muchos trofeos caros donde puede caer pintura.-dijo viendo las paredes llenas de cuadros de pintura, trofeos y muchas otras cosas colgadas.-Deberíamos quitarlos.

-Para nada Maicol.-dijo Mike.-A nosotros no nos pagan por mover cosas.

-Mike, no nos pagan nada.-señaló Maicol.

-Como dije, no nos pagan y punto final.

-Empecemos a extender la lona.-Maicol toma la lona.

-Lona a la vista.-ambos extienden la lona, pero solo era un papel.

-Debemos cubrir más espacio.-colocan más papeles.-De eso estaba hablando, ahora debemos abrir estás latas de pintura.-dijo Maicol.

-De la que nunca jamás saldrá.-dijo Mike.

-Y si manchamos el rey se molestara.

-Y nos mande a fusilar.

-No exageres, hora de abrirla.-Maicol trata de abrir la lata con un destornillador plano.

-Cuidado Maicol.-dijo Mike muy nervioso.-Cuidado Maicol, Maicol cuidado, cuidado, MAICOL.

-Mike, la tapa ya salió.-dijo Maicol con la tapa en la mano.

-Ah, ahora me toca.-Mike se vuelve un Ankylosaurio y golpea la lata, pero Maicol se la quita muy asustado.

-Creo que mejor la abro yo.-Maicol quita la tapa pero de está sale una gota.-AH.-gritan ambos, la gota rebota en uno de los papeles.-AH.-rebota en otro.-AH.-en otro.-AHH.-cae de vuelta en la lata.-Fiu.-Empecemos a pintar.-dijo Maicol tomando una brocha grande.-Mejor una más pequeña.-toma un palo con una pinza y se saca un pelo de la nariz, Mike hace lo mismo pero se saca un gran mechón, Maicol mete el pequeño pincel en la pintura tomando una gota, luego se acerca a la pared.-Hora de pintar, solo debo tomarme unos minutos para concentrarme.

- Una hora después -

-Solo unos minutos más de concentración y empezaré a pintar está pared.-dijo Maicol muy nervioso.

- Otra hora después -

-Solo otros minutos más de concentración y empezaré a pintar está pared.

- Otra hora después -

-Quieres apurarte, tengo hambre.-dijo Mike.

-Muy bien… aquí va.-Maicol pasa el pincel sobre la pared pintando una línea, luego una gota de pintura se chorrea por la pared y Maicol muy nervioso le sopla en diferentes direcciones pintando partes de la pared y esquivando los trofeos, luego con una secadora seca la pintura, pero al mismo tiempo crea una gran burbuja de pintura.- ¿Qué puede ser peor que una gran burbuja de pintura?-dijo Maicol muy nervioso.

-Yo sé.-Mike saca un palito para hacer burbujas y sopla otra.-Dos burbujas de pintura.

-AHHHH.-gritó Maicol, luego ambas burbujas se mezclan creando una gigante.-Sabes Mike, creo que esa cosa no crecerá más.

-Te equivocas.-Mike se pone a inflar más la burbuja haciéndola más grande.

-MIKE… NO… -gritó Maicol muy espantado, la burbuja creció mucho y luego reventó y se llena el salón con pintura, pero irónicamente ni los trofeos ni el piso se mancharon, todo quedo perfectamente pintado.-Que golpe de suerte, todo perfectamente pintado y sin manchar… ¿QUÉ ES ESO?-Maicol se acerca a una pared y con una lupa mira fijamente un cuadro y ve una microscópica gota de pintura.-Mike, ¿sabes qué es eso?

-Bonita pintura.-dijo Mike ignorando la mancha.

-No solo es una pintura, es el retrato de Moradillo Coloran, fundador del reino, es el trofeo más valioso de rey y lo manchamos de pintura.-dijo Maicol muy alterado.

-Estás loco, yo no veo nada ahí.

-Tengo buen ojo en estás cosas.-Maicol toma el cuadro.-No hay problema, esto se quita fácilmente.-Maicol lo trata de limpiar con su camisa pero extiende la pintura más.-Oh no.-lo limpia más pero la mancha se extiende por completo.-Oh no.

-Ahora si lo veo.

-Esto es malo Mike, si el Rey Óleo llega y ve su cuadro así, ¿sabes qué nos hará?

-¿Nos va a fusilar?

-No insistas con eso por favor.

-Tenemos que limpiarlo.-sugirió Mike.

-Pero el rey dijo… -Mike lo interrumpe.

-Olvida lo que dijo, cada pintura se quita con algo.

Primero lo intentan con la lavadora.- ¿Funciono?-preguntó Maicol.

-No.-dijo Mike.

Una pulidora.- ¿Funciono?

-No.

Una manguera de bomberos.- ¿Funciono?

-No.

Un garrote y varios golpes.-Nada funciona.-dijo Maicol después de darle varios golpeas a Mike sin querer.

-Espera Maicol, no somos cavernícolas.-dijo Mike yendo a donde había una computadora.-Tenemos tecnología.-Mike toma la computadora y golpea el cuadro varias veces con ella.

-Mike, eso no va a funcionar.-dijo Maicol tomando el cuadro.

-La culpa de todo la tuvo el Rey Óleo, ¿para qué puso eso ahí? Ni que ese cuadro fuera la gran cosa, venden de estás en la tienda por 5 dólares.

-Eso es Mike, saca mi billetera.

-Bueno, pero no se para que.-Mike la saca y mira.-Oye, 5 dólares.

-Salvamos nuestros traseros, ahora solo tenemos que… MIKE NO-Mike pone el billete en una máquina expendedora.- ¿Por qué lo metiste?-el billete se sale.-Atrápalo, Mike atrápalo.-lo mete de nuevo con toda la mano.-NO.-se sale de nuevo.-Atrápalo por favor, Mike atrápalo.-lo mete de nuevo con las 2 manos.-NOOO.-Maicol estaba muy molesto mientras Mike se comía unas barras de chocolate.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Para nada, ahora perdimos la única oportunidad que teníamos para salvarnos.-se escucha el carruaje del rey llegar.-AHHH, pon el cuadro de vuelta en la pared, tengo una idea.

El rey llega al palacio y lo primero que revisa es la sala de trofeos, al llegar encuentra todas las luces apagadas.

-Terminamos señor.-dijo Maicol.

-Si, no necesita ver por todos lados.-dijo Mike, el rey enciende las luces y los ve con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Parece que ustedes 2 tienen un pequeño secreto.-dijo el rey, los chicos se pusieron más nerviosos.-Es broma, pues parece que hicieron todo bien, ¿PERO QUÉ HICIERON?

-Por favor su majestad no nos haga daño.-suplicaron Maicol y Mike.

-Chicos, limpiaron todos mis adornos, son muy amables.-dijo el rey.-NO PUEDE SER.

-No fue nuestra intención fue un accidente.-volvieron a suplicar.

-Bonitos relieves de pintura, a eso llamo habilidad, RAYOS, DESORGANIZARÓN LA COLECCIÓN DE MUÑECAS DE MI HIJA ANA MARÍA.-se acerca a una repisa llena de muñecas.-Todas estaban perfectamente alineadas.-levanta una que se estaba por caer.-Y pensaron que no lo notaría, pues creo que ya pueden irse.-se estrella con un montón de cuadros.-Que raro, no recuerdo que haber puesto todos estos cuadros donde debería estar mi tatarabuelo, y no recuerdo haber comprado este.-quita un cuadro.-O este.-quita otro.-O este.-quita varios cuadros y cuando quita el ultimo Maicol se pone frente a él.

-Oiga su majestad, ¿qué le parece si lo invitamos a la opera?-dijo Maicol muy nervioso.

-Aburrido.-dijo Mike.

-Quítate de ahí Maicol.-ordenó el rey, Maicol se mueve solo un poco.-Ahora veo que eres un tonto.

-NO, No, no, rey no mire, es un truco.-el rey lo quita por completo viendo el cuadro manchado.

-Ustedes 2 mancharon de pintura el cuadro de mi tatarabuelo.-regañó Óleo.

-Lo sentimos.-dijeron el dúo, luego el rey mira de nuevo el cuadro y les dice.

-Y luego lo dibujaron con lápices de colores.-señaló el rey un monigote mal dibujado en el cuadro, Maicol mira molesto a Mike.

-Creí que no lo notaría.-dijo Mike con un lápiz en la mano.

-Ustedes 2, ¿saben lo que voy a hacer?-amenazó el rey.

-Nos va a fusilar.-dijo Mike recibiendo un codazo de Maicol.

-Deja de decir eso.-dijo Maicol.

El Rey Óleo toma el cuadro y le pasa su lengua dejándolo como estaba originalmente.-Arreglado.-dijo el rey frente a los asombrados amigos.-Les mentí chicos, está pintura se quita con pegamento.

-Bueno, se que su saliva es pegamento.-dijo Maicol.- ¿Dijo eso para que fuéramos más responsables con las cosas de otros?

-Exacto, sin resentimientos chicos, hasta mañana.-se despidió el rey.

-Adiós.-dijeron los amigos.- ¿Jugamos béisbol otra vez Maicol?-dijo Mike.

-Pues… claro.-dijo Maicol.

**-Jajaja, buen one-shot, después de este subiré otra más dentro de unos días, este fue de humor, el siguiente será de acción y misterio.**

**Maicol:-Si quieren conocer la Tierra de Eee y sus reinos vean el perfil de mi jefe.**

**-Dejen reviews, favorites y follows, y recuerden quien se los dijo.**


End file.
